The Thirst For More
by Daiki-san
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic, so review n tell me where I need to improve :    This is about Sasuke turning into a blood sucking vampire while Sakura is in love with him, read n find out the rest xD Chapters are really short.
1. Chapter 1

The warm air gradually morphed into a cold and skin piercing aura as Uchiha Sasuke was undergoing the _phase_... He was bitten just some minutes before this dramatic change. He gasped for air but it seemed all the oxygen in the atmosphere was frozen, he plunged his fingers deep within the ground as the agonizing chill got more and more unbearable.

"Ngghaaa!" _pant pant_ "What's hap—Aahh!" Sasuke gasped repeatedly…

Sasuke was now starting to believe the rumors that circulated the village about these creatures who feed on blood to survive. _"This can't be happening" _He thought to himself. His canine teeth got sharper and outgrew all the others. The dreadful cold suddenly left him and all seemed fine again, except for one thing… He got up on his feet with his back arched.

"I'm so…. Thirsty…" he said in a low, cracky voice.

_Anonymous Voice_: "SASUKE! Where are you?"

A shadowy figure under the light of the moon appeared.

"Oh, there you are, what happened to you? You just disappeared after chasing that animal away, you had me worried you know" _Sigh_ "Well, we should be heading back, it's getting late"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said inaudibly.

Every part of his brain was pointing out how juicy Sakura looked and how she would quench his little thirst for that red, rich liquid that his body demanded.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she noticed how he was staring at her.

His pitch black eyes were just examining her. From her point of view it seemed he was staring at her feminine curves and seemed aroused by her, the thoughts caused the colour of her cheeks to become a shade of pink. He slowly walked up to her, with every step he took, her cheeks got redder and redder. He stopped about 3 cm away from her, held on to her waist and closed the gap between them.

As she looked up at him gazing at her, she couldn't help the burning feeling that was turning into an inferno within her.

"Sasuke...kun…" She said hesitantly as her face was red with excitement.

Without a word, he lifted her face gently and his face got closer and closer to hers' until their lips met. He nibbled on her bottom lip as if it he was begging to be let in, Sakura couldn't resist. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and slowly explored its contents.

"Mmmngh…" Sakura moaned as the fire inside her grew.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss got deeper. She ran her hands all over his body and felt his heart pounding against her chest. He ended the kiss and moved his tongue along her neck as she trembled out of impatience.

"Do me now… Sasuke-kun…" She said lustfully.

Sasuke found the vain on her neck that his body wants him to suck dry and began to nibble at it and his hands made their way down into her tights and rubbed against her lips between her legs.

"More! ..." She begged.

She was being overwhelmed by the growing inferno inside her. Sasuke's body was completely acting on its own, adjusting to the situation while preparing to quench its thirst for blood. His fingers plunged into her and she gave out a tiny moan. Her body now acting out of its own will as well reached into his pants and rubbed his manhood gently with her soft hands.

"Ngh…" Sasuke groaned as his pleasure spot was being caressed.

Sasuke was now about to stab his teeth into her and suck her dry. But something was stopping him, he never wanted to kill her when he has her like this. She started to stroke him faster so he dug deeper into her.

"Mmngh, Sakura… I'm-'' He was cut off from finishing and Sakura felt his liquid flowing down her hand. Sasuke groaned with pleasure, but he didn't stop fingering her until he felt her liquid rush out on his hand as she was trembling like a leaf. Her strength seemed to have been all burnt away and she fell on him, unable to move.

"Don't worry Sakura, I got you." Sasuke said as he put her to lay down.

She felt his body gently pressing against hers and his length being pushed inside her burning body.

"Yes…" She said as he sank himself deep within her. Her body was like a furnace as he thrusted in and out of her, she got hotter and hotter with every passing minute. Her back arched "Y-yes Sasuke, Mmnngh." The pain mixed with the pleasure was too unbearable for her body to endure "I'm cu-mm-ing, Ah." Sasuke felt her liquid being forced out through the creases of her entrance and buried his length inside her. Her body was now even weaker than before, but she loved the rush of pleasure. Sasuke licked her breast and massaged the other as he drilled deeper.

She was speechless, a slave to pleasure, she felt like she was in a dream and never wanted to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's eyes slightly open to notice the sun slowly climbing over the distant mountains. She remembered what had happened only some hours ago and turned her body around to hold her lover. To her surprise, there was no one there.

"He left?..." she asked herself silently.

Depression was creeping upon her as thoughts of him just leaving after what happened plagued her mind.

"Why would I leave?"

Sasuke appeared standing by a tree behind her.

She only smiled and ran into his chest and hugged him.

But the only thing he could think about was what happened after she fell asleep. When the thirst twisted every vain in his body, when he drove his fangs into every animal he could find, when he sucked every last drop of blood out of them. He felt a little at ease as the thirst had subsided.

"Sasuke, I love you." Sakura said as she looked into his eyes.

Sasuke's body and mind suddenly froze, what Sakura said seemed to just vanish before it reached his ears. The dreadful thirst reappeared deep within him, it was telling him to kill, kill, kill. With an effort to fight it, he pulled away from Sakura and turned his back to her.

In her ignorance of what was going on, her heart seemed to crack by the response she got from him. '_He doesn't… Love me…' _Her mindkept on repeating those words and she was breaking each time. Tears broke free from her eyes and raced down her cheeks as she thought her life now had no meaning, like she could just die and no one would care or even miss her. She dropped her face to the ground and wept but Sasuke didn't even bother to turn around.

"Y-you don't… You don't love me…?" She asked between her weeping pauses.

_No reply._

"You can just say it..."

_No reply._

"Say it, you don't love me, you never did!"

_No reply._

"You ass! YOU CAN ATLEAST ANS-'' She looked up only to see that there was no one there.

Her heart shattered and her legs gave way, causing her to fall to her knees. She was unable to move, unable to think, unable to make sense of what was happening.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was standing beside a river and gazing at the flowing water, trying to make sense of his situation. He was bitten, then he changed into something, a blood thirsting animal with no self-control… He noticed that when he's close to Sakura, his thirst is triggered almost instantly, he just wanted her blood over everything else.

"Why did this happen…" He murmured "How did this happen?"

_We were only supposed to go camping, spend a little time away from everything. It all seemed fine at first, we were bonding, something we lacked. But then that 'thing' appeared and I got bit, and everything changed… _

"I need to tell her…" He concluded.

In a flash he was back at the point where he left Sakura, but she was long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura slowly made her way through the dark streets of Konoha, her inner feelings of depression took control of her and she was just walking blindly, not paying attention to where her feet took her. She came to an alley where there was absolutely no one there, but that didn't seem to catch her attention. Her feet were like heavy pieces of lead, but yet they kept moving. The place seemed to have gotten suddenly dark, she lost track of time, she was walking for hours.

_Splash!_

She collapsed into a pool of water and a moment of sanity kicked in, she noticed it was raining and she was nowhere near her home.

"How did I get here…?" She asked herself rhetorically.

She rose to her feet only to see a figure standing right in front of her.

"Excuse m-"

_Blank_

"Mmm, Wh-ere am I…" Sakura said to herself as she rose out of bed.

She looked around and only saw pitch black, she felt that the bed was rough and turgid.

'_My bed does not feel like this'_ She thought. She got out of the foreign bed and felt the cold tile floor. '_I have a huge carpet in my room, this is definitely not my house' _She felt around for the light switch to get a better look at the place. Her hands were running all over the walls until she felt a warm, smooth surface.

"Looking for something?" And unknown voice asked her.

_Scream!_

The person put a stop to her panic outburst by sealing her mouth off with his hand.

"Shut up!" He demanded as he switched on the light.

Sakura took notice of his black hair hanging off his head and his red, glistening eyes.

"What are _**you**__ doing here!" _She blasted, removing his hands from her mouth.

"…That's rather rude… I'm just here to inform you of something…" he replied

"What do you have to tell me?"

"…You're in danger."

"Danger?" She was thinking it was only a joke, but a man of his caliber doesn't joke. "What type of danger am I in Itachi?" She asked.

"Why don't I just show you."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her wrist to his mouth.

"Ah, you can at least be more gen- AHHHHH!" She screamed as Itachi penetrated her wrist with his razor teeth and began to suck her blood. "What are you doing Itachi! STOP!" She commanded. Itachi released his grip of her and removed his teeth from out of her. "Shit! What the hell was that?"

"If you have ever heard the term _vampire_, you will know… And your beloved Sasuke has been converted to join us, he will be persuaded by his thirst to suck you dry, forcing him to stay away from the likes of you…"

Itachi vanished and left a confused Sakura gazing.

'_Suck me dry? Vampires? Bullshit…" _

Caught up in her mental breakdown, she exited the building into the downpour of rain and headed home. Her vision was blurry, she stumbled every step of the journey until she fell to her face, she lost too much blood.

_Unknown man: _"Hey fellaz, what's a girl like that doing at a place like this? Heheh"

She felt her body being lifted and taken to shelter, but she could do nothing, say nothing. They entered a deserted house and threw her to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ahn…" She barely made a sound of complaint because she was so weak.

"Look what we got here heheh."

Sakura felt someone pulling her tights down and another fondling with her breasts.

"Stop…" She complained, but they just continued.

She felt a finger travel from her ankle and slowly made its way to her butt cheek, then his hand started massaging her rear end. Another was using her hands to fondle with his own self. She turned her head with all the strength she had to see one of the three men pulling down his pants, the other was pleasuring himself with her dead hands and the other was watching.

"Sir… Please…. Don't…" She attempted to beg.

The men just laughed and the pants less man shoved his finger into her shithole.

"No!... Please…"

He widened her with his fingers, opening and closing the little demons. He kissed her rear cheeks and started to lick her like a pet dog. She gave out little moans but wished she could control her area becoming wetter and wetter. The man stuck his tongue out and entered her, violating her.

"You little!"

Sasuke seemed to have just appeared.

"Get your disgusting hands and filthy tongue off her!"

Sasuke went into a rampage and ran his sword through all three of the men in what seemed to be a second. Sakura looked in his face, and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura awoke to find herself in Sasuke's arms, she gazed deep into his eyes and the feeling of love ran through her body.

"You're finally awake… I have something I need to tell you Sakura"

"I already know… Your brother is trying to split us up again right?"

Sasuke lifted his head breaking Sakura's gaze.

"It's more than that. I'm not the same old Sasuke you knew, I now have urges to drink human blood… And I lust for yours over all others…"

Sakura went into a state of shock for a moment and thought this would be the end of them, that the relationship they worked hard to build would just collapse right there.

"…" Sakura was unable to say a thing, she couldn't, there was nothing to say. "How is that even possible!" she finally burst out.

"I… Don't know" Sasuke replied "…But it happened…"

"Does this mean you can't be around me anymore?..."

"For your safety…"

Sakura's heart went into a moment of silence. It was like everything stopped, like her world was ending.

"What if you change me?..." Sakura suggested as tears filled her eyes.

"…" Sasuke put Sakura on her feet and turned to the door.

"Answer me…" She pleaded quietly.

"Saskura, I have just been turned and already I see that this is a dreadful curse, I will not turn you just to be with you… If I do, that would be the most selfish thing I've done, please… Cling to your humanity…" Sasuke vanished into the night's breeze blowing into Sakura's room.

The peach curtains followed the flow of the light breeze and the moonlight lit the little dorm that she stayed in. On nights like these, she would go out on her porch just to stare at the sky, the stars seemed to remind her of the burning love she had inside her. But this night was different, she looked up at the stars with water filled eyes, but instead of reminding her about her burning love, it made her think about the relationship being burnt out to nothing…

She looked at the moon and instantly remembered the first time Sasuke gave her his perfect smile… The image of him smiling caused her to burst into tears. She fell flat on her face and wept loudly. Sasuke sat on her rooftop and witnessed her breakdown, it made his insides feel like they were breaking down as well. He couldn't bare watching her being torn apart, he got to his feet and headed to his house.

He opened his door and a dark figure stood infront of him.

"You're finally free of her grip aren't you brother? " Itachi asked

"Let's just do what we have to do so I can go back to my life…" Sasuke replied

'_There is no going back, brother'_ Itachi smirked

* * *

Sorry for not updating earlier, I was ill heheh, all better now though (:


	5. Chapter 5

"SAKURA!"

_Door banging_

"Hey Sakura, it's Shikamaru… Ino sent me over here to check up on you!"

Sakura stepped slowly to the door, dragging her feet along the way.

"What is it?" She asked in a low voice.

"Nothing, Ino got worried that's all, she hasn't seen you in like 3 days she says."

"I haven't been out…"

'_What a drag… She ORDERS me over here and now Sakura looks and talks like a mummy! Screw it all.' _ Shikamaru turned and started to walk away. "Well, I hope you'll feel better soon, take care of yourself now."

_Door slams!_

Shikamaru paused and twitched. '_She slammed the door… Ah man, that means something is really up, what a drag…'_ He went back to her door and knocked. She sluggishly opened the door once more. "Mind if I come in?" He asked. She opened the door wider and let him inside. He sat on her couch in the living room and watched her as she barely made her way into the room and sat down in her special pink sofa. "What's wrong?" He said in a lazy voice that sounded like he was about to fall asleep.

"…"

"Talk to me, or maybe am getting in your business and should just leave?"

"Shikamaru… You wouldn't understand…"

"I think I understand a lot of things."

"Tell Ino not to worry about me… I'll be fine…"

"Is that all?"

"Bye Shikamaru…"

'_What the hell is this girl's problem? I'd prefer to talk to Squirrels! This is too much work am leaving'_ Shikamaru got up and proceeded to the door. "And by the way, there have been mysterious disappearances of people around the village, and people report that their animals are being drained of blood" He paused for a moment when he saw Sakura looking at him with interest written all over her face "You know anything about this?"

"Tell me more…"

Shikamaru felt something run through his spine as she totally ignored his question and just asked for more information. "Ah, ok. Some of the persons who disappeared returned to their homes though. But the Intel division, neither the Black Ops can get information as to where they were."

"Oh.."

"The weird part is, some of the persons to whom they returned were seen with bite marks." Sakura's heart skipped a beat, wondering if Sasuke was responsible for all of this. "And where the hell is Sasuke, he should be helping to solve this thing!" Sakura turned her face away from him.

"You can leave…" She said and went upstairs.

Shikamaru stood up for a second wondering if Sakura was still sane, then he left the house.

* * *

"What am I?..."

"You're a vampire." Itachi responded.

"How?" Sasuke questioned further.

"Madara… Bit you…"

"Why the hell did he turn me?" Sasuke blasted

"You're and Uchiha, you're a valuable accomplice if we want our plan to succeed…" Itachi explained.

_Sound of footsteps getting closer_

"It's not all that bad Sasuke." Madara stated. He was in a long black robe that dragged on the floor and stood in the darker corner of the room.

"You bastard…" Sasuke said silently.

"Vampires can do so much, why think of it as a curse Sasuke?" He turned to the wall, "You're stronger." He dug his fingers into the concrete wall and pulled a block out in his hand, then turned it into dust with one squeeze. "You're faster." It seemed like he disappeared and reappeared closer to Sasuke instantly. "And the fun part, compel humans to think what they want us to think!" Madara went back to his corner.

"Brother, I want no part of this." Sasuke demanded.

"I wanted no part of it either, Sasuke…" Itachi vanished.

Madara looked at Sasuke and smirked. "An excellent addition to our team." He remarked.

"I am in no 'team' of yours…"

Madara chuckled. "I'll tell you everything you need to know tomorrow, get some shut eye, keep that valuable strength up." Madara chuckled louder and walked away, fading into the darkness of the old building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about how short my chapters are heheh, but I really don't like long chapters =S I'll make them longer in the upcoming ones if necessary ^^, And thanks to everyone who reviews my story, I really appreciate the feedback, and continue to point out my weak points so I can work on them ok? :) Love yall 3**

* * *

_Birds chirping _

Sakura walked along the sidewalk of the village and headed to the park for some relaxation – something she needed after what she's been going through. She sat down on one of the wooden seats and gazed at the sky. She thought about moving on with her life and not let Sasuke get her down. '_What's done is done right?' _She thought to herself.

"Sakura! There you are!" Ino shouted. "Where have yah been?" She sat beside Sakura and looked her up and down. "Since when has your skin touched sunlight Sakura?" She joked. Sakura giggled.

"Good to see you too Ino." She looked at Ino, "Where are you off to dressed like that?" Ino was wearing a tight, short purple dress which revealed her feminine shape and a little cleavage and had purple flowers in her hair and a pair of purple lady boots to top it all off.

Ino smiled, "Sai invited me out to the woods behind his house." She said giggling.

"Sai? He's finally showing some interest isn't he?" Sakura joked.

Ino looked at her in a way that told her to be quiet. "He said I should meet him there at noon, that's about an hour away right?"

"Yeah, pretty much, but if you want to make that deadline you better be going." Sakura informed.

"You're right." Ino said as she rose to her feet and started walking away, "See you later Sakura."

Sakura smirked and then started to gaze at the sky once more.

It was now 11:55am. Ino arrived at Sai's house and knocked at the door. "Come in, Ino." Sai responded behind the door. She opened the door and entered the house, she saw Sai sitting at the back door. He turned around and got to his feet, "…" he just stared for a while. She felt a little uneasy with him staring.

"What is it?" She asked sharply.

"Oh nothing… You look pretty…" He responded.

"Why, thank you." She giggled.

"We're going out here…" Sai directed her towards the trees.

They left the house and headed towards the woods, there was neither communication nor contact. Ino thought it was too quiet and not intimate at all, so she pretended to trip and fell on him, forcing him to the ground. "A… Are you ok?" Sai asked surprisingly. She put her finger on his lip, telling him to keep quiet, and then she kissed him. She slowly and gently rubbed her hand down his exposed belly. He broke away from her lips "Ino… I…" She stuck her tongue in his mouth, making it impossible for him to speak. She pushed her hand in his pants and held on to his growing dick.

'_Oooh, I'll get this hard in no time' _ She thought to herself. She began to stroke it slowly and listen to his low moans. She stroked and stroked, she felt it pounding and get warmer and warmer in the palm of her hand.

'_Ino is gonna make me… Ah…'_ Ino started to rub her body against his, he felt her cushiony breasts rubbing against his chest. Sai licked her neck and dragged his tongue along her shoulder. She gave out a little moan, letting him know she liked it. She stroked him faster, he pounded faster, he was almost at his limit.

_Squish!_

"Ah!" Ino yelled. Sai had sunk his razor sharp teeth into her shoulder and sucked on her luscious blood. "Ahn… Sai… That feels so good…" She squirmed. She wiggled and groaned as blasts of pleasure ran through every crease of her body, she had never felt this much pleasure in her life, what was going on? Sai drank until he was satisfied, by then she was speechless. He looked her in her eyes and his pupils expanded.

"I did not bite you… We just had intercourse with each other…" He said in a commanding tone, then his pupils returned to normal. Ino seemed to have gone unconscious for a few seconds.

"Mmm, Sai you bad boy…" She said in a weak voice and cuddled up in his arms. Sai had totally erased what happened out of her head and planted his story instead.

'_The beauty of compelling…'_ Sai said to himself.

* * *

Madara was educating Sasuke a little more about vampires under a distant tree outside of Konoha.

"And another thing Sasuke" Madara explained, "You cannot turn someone just by biting them."

"…"

"Indeed, I have that ability. But you and the others cannot turn someone just by a mere bite. The person would have to have your blood in their system and die. But they'd get back up, and be a fresh new vampire."

"… Understood…" Sasuke replied.

"Oh, did they ever tell you? A vampire's bite is the most pleasurable experience a female can ever dream of having heheheh." Madara chuckled and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhh, what the heck has been happening lately! I've been away from the village for like DAYS, Ah man, this is not cool, Hinata-chan must be blazing! Oh man oh man oh man!" Naruto darted through the gates of Konoha, dashing towards Hyuuga property. He ran into the largest house that was there screaming "Am sorry I've been away so long Hinata! I got caught up that's all!". He encountered her sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"N-Naruto-kun." She blushed.

"I miss that red face of yours Hinata." Naruto said chuckling. He jumped into the sofa and put his arms around her. "So how has everything been while I was gone?"

"I- I uhh… I missed you N-Naruto-kun." Her face got extremely red after she stated that.

'_Same old Hinata.' _Naruto thought to himself. She cuddled up beside him and told him about the disappearances that have been happening in the village lately. "And where's Sasuke? What's he been doing during all of this?" He asked.

"Sasuke has been acting strange I heard. He would… just vanish whenever someone called out to him…"

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "I gotta go talk to him." He kissed Hinata on her cheek, got up and left the building. '_What could Sasuke be doing? He is 2nd in command of this village anyways, Ah that guy!" _

Sasuke was resting in a tree outside of the village, but he was uncovering some new abilities about himself. He could make replicas of anyone he wanted, they looked real, felt real, and he could control everything about them, and can make them vanish when he wanted. '_This comes with being a vampire?...' _He then made a replica of Sakura, he missed her… The replicas he could create came with the person's personality as well, so he could leave it independently to think and act on its own. The replica of his lover stood under the tree, she looked around and presumed that there was no one there, she fell to her knees and began to cry. Sasuke was shocked to see her crying.

"Why… He didn't have to leave me all alone…" She said softly as she stopped weeping. Sasuke's heart that seemed to be cold as ice melted when he heard her.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto's voice echoed as he ran towards her. She quickly wiped her tears away to hide that she was crying. Naruto approached her, "Hey Sakura, how are yah?" he greeted.

"I'm ok. I see you're back from your training Naruto."

"Yeah! Uh, by the way, where is Sasuke? "

"Up here Naruto…" Sasuke intervened.

Sakura and Naruto were a bit startled, they both thought they were alone.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said inaudibly.

"Hey Sasuke, What's been going on? I hear people has been disappearing."

"Hm… As the Hokage, by all means you should be informed… Vampires are no longer myths, the village is a feeding area for blood..." He explained.

'_How could he say it that easily when he knows that he is one himself?...' _Sakura seemed to have shrunk in the conversation, she couldn't say a word.

"What!" Naruto responded.

"What do you plan to do Naruto?"

"This has to be discussed in a meeting, inform everyone else that I am holding an emergency meeting today at 4 pm." Naruto walked away looking as if he was thinking heavily.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she tilted her head to the ground. "You saw me crying didn't you?..."

"Yes I did…" If Sasuke wasn't aware that she was just a fake he would have been misled, it was exactly like her. He made his replica vanish, 'I_ have to see her…'_ He thought to himself.

"No you do not have to see her brother." Itachi stated, he seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay out of my head Itachi!..." Sasuke walked away.

It was 4pm and Sasuke made a replica of himself to attend the meeting for him, he planned to just compel Naruto later for the information as to what action will be taken against vampires. He had more important issues to attend to. He sat on the rooftop of a nearby house and watched as Sakura got home. She looked happy, like she had completely forgot about him. She entered her room and when she began to take her shirt off, Sasuke appeared infront of her. She wasn't surprised, frightened or the least bit startled.

"Sasuke." She said.

"Sakura, I… I'm…"

"You're sorry?" She finished his statement for him. He looked at her and she looked at him. "Why did you leave without asking me if I wanted to become one too so we could be together?"

"I don't want this for you Sakura."

She smiled and kissed him, "You always know what's best for me don't you?" She said in a low voice. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. She broke the kiss, "How's your thirst for me?"

"Unbearable…" He replied.

She smirked ,"You always needed some self-control." She licked his lips and rubbed near his crotch, teasing him. "But until you decide to turn me, you'll never be able to control that will you?" She said backing away from him.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He said in a naughty tone.

"You're already tempted." She replied also in a naughty tone, "That lovely thing in your pants says it all." She giggled.

"Hmph…"

"I miss you so much Sasuke…" She spoke in her softest voice.

"It won't be for long, Sakura…" He replied


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap: _Naruto, the current Hokage, returned to Konoha and found out about the threat of vampires. Sasuke visited Sakura after he found out about his new ability, and headed back to Madara's hideout to __figure out what is Madara's plan, and why was he dragged into it all._**

**_

* * *

__  
_**

The decision was made that only those who were in charge of Konoha would know about the threat of the vampires, if everyone knew, the village would be thrown into chaos. To maintain his image as the second in command, Sasuke visited Naruto his home. As he approached the house, he was able to hear every word coming from inside.

"Hinata, Sasuke is no longer human, I dunno how, but I could sense that something was wrong about him. " Naruto informed Hinata.

'_Ugh! Naruto figured me out that easily?' _Sasuke was shocked.

"Naruto-kun… There's something… Or someone really cold outside…"

'_Hmph, her Hyuuga blood has surely gotten stronger…'_

The door burst open and Naruto was seen standing with a stern look on his face. Sasuke decided to stay and see how Naruto would react.

"Sasuke!-"

"I heard everything Naruto. My hearing ability is amplified as a vampire."

"How did you end up a vampire Sasuke?"

"You and I ask the same question Naruto." Hinata was now standing behind Naruto peeping at Sasuke. "I do not know what the purpose was for me being turned. But I guarantee it's nothing good…"

"You do not know what the other vampires' goal is?"

"… No, I do not know."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "So where do you stand, Sasuke?" He maintained the serious tone in his voice.

"My allegiance is towards Konoha…" He said firmly.

"Good. Sasuke, mind I ask you to find out what the other vampires are planning and inform me as soon as possible?"

'_Naruto-kun… Is hardly ever.. This serious…' _Hinata thought.

There seemed to be a heavy tension between Naruto and Sasuke from Hinata's standpoint.

"Understood."

Naruto broke a smile, "Well good luck Sasuke, I have some stuff to take care of, we'll talk later." He said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Is everything going according to the plan Itachi?" Madara asked curiously.

"Sasuke just confirmed that he is working with Konoha…"

"Excellent." Madara chuckled. "Your abilities to read minds and be invisible to even the best sensor ninja really are handy Itachi."

Sai headed towards the wrecked building surrounded by trees just behind Konoha's Eastern wall, this was their hideout. As Sai approached the wall, he looked around to make sure he was alone, then in one jump, he was on the other side and he entered the old building. He saw Sasuke, Madara and Itachi gathered there.

"What do you have for us today Sai?" Madara inquired.

"The entire security efforts have been doubled if not tripled, it's obvious that they know we exist." Madara looked up through a huge crack in the ceiling.

"Sasuke, how about the Hokage?" Madara questioned.

"… That's no business of yours." He bluntly stated.

"He's aware…" Itachi interrupted.

"A little more respect on your part is required Sasuke…" Madara said firmly.

"Madara-sama," Sai said "The village's security is weakest at 12 midnight, just as the guards change shifts. The safest time to act is at that point."

"I don't understand why we need to be safe about this, we can tear through their security like paper!" A voice blurted out.

"… And who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh naïve Sasuke, you really think that we were the only ones going to assassinate the Hokage and take control of Konoha?."

'_Take control? Assassinate?' _Sasuke was surprised by those words.

"I've gathered a considerably good amount of vampires to aid me in my quest for power. All of which… Are under my control." Madara chuckled.

"Your control?"

"Compulsion Sasuke, you must be familiar with it."

"But it doesn't affect other vampires…"

"I'm a special vampire!" He snapped. "At midnight, we attack, if you are spotted, leave no witnesses…" He paused "… Kill them all…" Immediately, Sasuke thought about Sakura, he was sure she wouldn't be spared.

'_Perfect...' _Itachi said to himself, _'He's now worrying about the safety of Sakura...'_

_

* * *

Short as always, sorry about that, but I'll try to continue updating as fast as I can ^.^ Love y'all :)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

At 2 hours to midnight, Sasuke quickly made his way to Sakura's home. He entered through an open window and searched the house, only to find that she wasn't present. He activated his Sharingan to try to help him in his search, but it was no use. His teeth pressed against each other, he had no idea where she could be, but that didn't stop him, he decided to do a full search of the village. She had to be somewhere.

He dashed across all of Konoha in only minutes, but he couldn't find her anywhere. '_Where could she be!' _Sasuke was frustrated. He stood on top of the statue of the Hokages and stared down at the village. He closed his eyes and used his amplified hearing to his advantage. He could hear even the footsteps of the village's mice, the people talking, even the snores of the children. He heard it all, but nothing from Sakura. '_Did she leave?...'_

_Knock knock knock!_

Sasuke banged on Naruto's front door.

Hinata slightly opened the door, "Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun is asleep." She said in her innocent voice.

"I need to ask him if Sakura had gone on any missions lately."

"Hmm… He did say something about her going to gather intel…"

"Intel?"

"She wanted to find intel on the enemy vampires… She was… Determined to take the mission…"

Sasuke was instantly struck with fear. "You mean she went alone!"

"N-no Sasuke-kun… She went with Ino and Shikamaru…" She explained.

"Thanks for the information…" Sasuke said and leapt into nearby trees, dashing back to Madara's hideout. '_What could Naruto be thinking! I was supposed to find out what their plan was! Ugh!'_

* * *

"Madara, we have had visitors for the past 4 hours." Sai informed. He was excellent at sensing blood from miles away, he picked up Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru since they stepped out of the village.

"Oh?" Madara asked, "Who're the spies?"

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara."

Madara gave a faint smile, "This should be interesting."

All three were in a nearby tree behind the wrecked building trying to spy on every activity that went on in the hideout, that spot was perfect, because it was fully concealed and they could hear what was going on clearly.

In a heartbeat, Madara and Itachi appeared behind them. Their hearts felt like it would run right out of their chests.

"Itachi…" Sakura said.

Itachi looked in their eyes, "No need to talk… Just make your way to the hideout…"

The obeyed the order like mindless puppets. They got on their feet and started to move towards the hideout. As the entered, Sasuke's voice was heard. "Let her go Madara…"

"Oh, Sasuke, where have you been, we're almost ready." Madara replied, "If you want the girl to be free, I think you have to do me the favors of aiding me assassinate the Hokage." Madara chuckled.

Sasuke had a decision to make, it was either Sakura or Naruto. "You planned this from the beginning am I wrong?"

"Heheh, Sasuke, I told you, you WILL aid me."

"Why me?..."

"The answer is simple. The sharingan is upgraded 20 folds as a vampire!" Madara went on, "I know you wouldn't notice, you haven't used it since you have been turned, but with mine, Itachi's and yours, Sasuke, we can be the most powerful force in the ninja world!"

"You turned me… Just because you want power!"

"All will be revealed in time Sasuke, right now, join me in the fight for control over Konoha. Sakura there doesn't have to die…" Madara chuckled and went inside.

'_Ugh!'_ Sasuke was confused, what should he do? He cannot destroy the village he swore to protect, but he cannot let the love of his life die, knowing he could save her.

'_Madara… I will make sure that you die a second time!'_


	10. Chapter 10

"It is time!" Madara announced. Itachi and Sai rose to their feet, but Sasuke remained seated. "We will let those little vampires attack first. Sai, let them know they should commence the attack." Sai left the building, following his command.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, he was focusing. '_Naruto, they will attack now.'_ He could now communicate with someone through thoughts.

"Prepare yourselves everyone!" Naruto warned, he had gathered everyone of rank Chunin and above to protect the village.

'_They number 150 Naruto, and they are faster and stronger. Be careful.' _Sasuke warned.

There was a sudden chill in the air and the vampire army invaded Konoha. As they entered, they were confronted by the resistance. But, the vampires had little to no problem ripping apart these ninjas. They seemed to have no weakness, they couldn't die. The vampires ripped through the lines of defense, leaving a bloody trail. The scent of blood was strong in the cold air. Guy, Hinata, Kakashi, Lee and the others surrounded Naruto for protection. They stood on top of the Hokage statues and watched the bloodshed of their fellow ninjas.

Naruto's anger began to blaze. The chakra of the beast within engulfed his body.

"Naruto! Calm down, we won't let them get to you!" Lee shouted.

Naruto's voice got deep, resembling that of the demon fox, "No Lee!I cannot stand here and watch this!"

The instant he finished talking, in a yellow flash, Naruto was gone. "We have to protect Naruto at all costs!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Right!" They agreed. They all joined in the action.

Sasuke was seeing what was going on, even though he wasn't present. He now had that ability, as long as he remained focused. '_Slice them up until nothing is left…'_Sasuke told them all. They all heard him, like he was in their heads.

Naruto grabbed and ripped 5 of them to shreds every three seconds, his anger was blazing. Kakashi and the others used kunais and other weapons to tear them apart. Soon, there were no more.

"That's it?" Choji asked.

'_Not at all… Madara is preparing to take matters into his own hands…'_

"Sasuke, why aren't you here!" Naruto blurted out.

'_I have to rescue Sakura and the others Naruto... They were taken as prisoners so that I would follow Madara's commands. They're coming, be prepared.'_

"This is it…" Kiba stated.

Madara, Itachi, Sai and Sasuke could be seen approaching.

"Well well, look what you've done to my collection."

"Madara!..." Naruto's anger hadn't subsided, instead it blazed even more. He growled like a wild animal, sprouted 4 tails and got down on all fours. The ground cracked and rocks burned out to nothing, unable to stand the heat.

"Naruto! Do not try to take him on by yourself!" Kakashi warned.

"I know Kakashi sensei! Ryaah!"

The chakra flowing through him caused the air to become heavy.

'_Naruto, you demand so much of my power already?' _The Nine Tailed Fox asked.

'_I need a lot of power to go up against Madara!'_

'_Very well, use my strength!' _

Naruto's tail count went up to 6.

"N-aruto-kun!" Hinata alarmed.

"It's ok Hinata, Naruto has full control over the fox." Kakashi reassured her.

"If Naruto wasn't able to control it, we'd be in some serious trouble." Kiba stated.

"Sasuke, handle the others!" Madara commanded.

Sasuke leapt into the air instantly.

"Fireball jutsu." Sasuke hurled a huge fireball at them. They were all surprised, wasn't Sasuke on their side?

"HEY SASUKE! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Kiba exclaimed as they all jumped out of the way of the scorching orb.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi darted towards Sasuke with lightning in the palm of his hand. Kakashi connected it directly on Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke was quicker, He made lightning race through his whole body to negate Kakashi's attack.

"Vroom vroom!" Choji was now a huge spinning ball, speeding toward Sasuke from behind. Sasuke jumped into the sky once more. He made bolts of lightning charge in the center of his hand and in a split second he drove it into Choji.

"Waaah!" Choji gave out a loud scream. He deflated and fell to the ground, he was bleeding.

Madara chuckled. "Good Sasuke, now stop playing and finish them off!"

"Sasuke! You bastard!" Kiba blurted, "Fang over fang!" Kiba and Akamaru became a sharp twister, heading straight towards Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly pulled his katana. Lightning devoured its' blade and Sasuke easily blocked Kiba's attack. Kakashi sped behind Sasuke.

"Water Prison jutsu."

Sasuke was trapped in a ball of water.

"Hmph..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, when they reopened, they were now red as blood and shaped like a star. Black flames began to devour the water.

Kakashi quickly jumped away, releasing Sasuke. As Sasuke was free, he felt a massive amount of heat behind him, he turned around and saw the red, dark claws of the nine tailed fox over him, ready to crush him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I got exams, my girlfriend wrote this chapter for me ^.^ Hope you enjoy x3 Will update ASAP, most likely after these exams q.q**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11

Sasuke's eyes widened as the red eyes of the nine tailed fox pierced him. For a minute he felt helpless, like Naruto had lost all sense of control and the fox had finally taken over. He pleaded with Naruto.

'_Naruto! I'm on your side remember!'_

He thought his plea had fallen on deaf ears when suddenly the fox smirked, a familiar glint reaching it's eyes. Naruto had heard him.

He himself smirked slightly before locking eyes with Kakashi who'd seen the exchange. He nodded slightly, enough for Sasuke to know he understood his silent command.

Kakashi lunged at Itachi, who'd expected the attack n had darted off in the opposite direction, jumping from roof to roof.

"Seems like I get a play thing as well…" Itachi said, smirking as he activated his sharingan. Kakashi did the same, preparing to copy everything Itachi threw at him.

Kiba, who'd finally seemed to understand what was going on, nodded to Sasuke and the fox. He swallowed a pill quickly and gave Akamaru one before turning to face Sai.

"Fang Over Fang!" he said before charging. Sai smiled before jumping back, dodging his attack.

"This'll be interesting." He said smirking. "Bring it..."

Kiba charged again, this timed hitting Sai in the chest with a hard blow that sent him back a few metres. His smirk widened. "Interesting" he said simply before pulling out his scrolls.

Madara smiled evilly, realizing also what Sasuke and Naruto had been planning.

"So you brats think that if you separate the three of us you have a chance? I admire your efforts but its not going to work. Its too bad you decided to join them Sasuke, you would've made a wonderful vampire leader after Itachi and myself. Too bad I have to kill you now." He said, his voice filled with sarcasm at his last statement, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Go to hell Madara." Sasuke spat at him, venom lacing every word.

"Oh, is little Sasuke mad at me? Surely you can't say you never expected this from me." He said, his smirk widening.

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's end this" Naruto said, glaring at Madara.

"Gladly.." Madara replied, smiling with an evil glint in his eyes before attacking.

* * *

**Meanwhile**…

Sasuke sped up as he ran through the woods, coming nearer to the old building the vampires used as their hideout-the place where Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were being held.

It'd been smart for him to make a replica of himself to fight against Madara, but making a strong enough replica to fool even Madara had been hard and had taken allot of energy.

His determination to get Sakura back was the only thing keeping him going at this point. His throat was dry with thirst, and it was maddening running through the woods with all these animals' blood tempting him, but he couldn't stop, not until he'd rescued them. Not until he'd gotten Sakura back.

**In the building**…

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were in the underground section of the house chained tightly to the walls.

Ino shifted her foot slightly, the chain around her ankle shaking slightly. Shikamaru, who'd been laying on the ground for a while now, had given up on trying to find a way out of the chains, calling it "too troublesome to try" before falling asleep on the cold floor.

Ino, who was going mad from the silence had been banging her chained hands on the ground for like forever, her knees up to her chest and her forehead leaning against them.

Sakura sat in complete silence, her eyes dazed as if she was in a far off place, and indeed she was.

Her brain was replaying the events over and over. From Sasuke leaving her, to finding out he was a vampire, to receiving the mission from Naruto to where they were now, chained up in a cold dark room, the only sound being the banging of Ino's hands against the ground. But even as her thoughts replayed over and over she kept asking herself, _'Where is Sasuke? Why isn't he here with me? And why is all this happening?'_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she'd failed to hear the creaking of the door as it was opened. She'd failed to see Ino's head snap up at the sound, and failed to realize Shikamaru was finally awake. She'd failed to sense that he was there, failed to sense that he was standing so close to her.

But while she sat in the corner facing the wall head down slightly and lost in her thoughts, she hadn't failed to hear his voice.

"No need to be sad Sakura. Am here now…"

She turned slowly and her eyes met with his. He smiled at her before saying simply,

"Missed me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_First off, Thanx to my gf who helped me write this chapter =3 And 2nd, Thanx to all who reviewed and encouraged me =D Really appreciate it, This story is almost complete, I'll update it soon :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe it. He was here!

She smiled at him as he walked closer to her. He fell to his knees silently before her, before using his vampire strength to break the chains around her hands and feet and pulling her into his arms.

She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"I missed you..." she mumbled softly into his shirt before looking up at him. He smiled down at her before saying simply, "Sorry I'm late…"

He got up, pulling her up with him and then went over to Ino and Shikamaru. He quickly broke their chains also before walking in the direction of the exit.

They were about to follow when he suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked, corcern showing in her features.

"No... Nothing's wrong..." Sasuke said. He turned to her, his pupils wide. _"_You're just really tired_..._"

"I... am tired... Night, ni-ght.." Ino said before falling towards the floor. Sasuke caught her quickly before she fell and turned to look at Shikamaru and Sakura.

Because the room was dimly lit, they hadn't seen him compelling her, so they just assumed that she really was tired.

"Isn't it Shikamaru's job to be lazy?" Sakura joked.

"I'm right here." Shikamaru said twitching.

"So?" Sakura countered. Shikamaru looked away and sighed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, his pupils wide again.

"You're tired too Sakura_..."_

_Yawn.._

"I guess I… am..."

She fell into his arms.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

"What a drag..." Leave it to Shikamaru to find sleeping girls troublesome.

"Help me carry them to the hospital. You need rest too."

_Sigh_

"Yea fine." He said as he took Ino from him and followed him out.

'_Naruto, I've got them. I'll be there soon..'_

_._

They rushed toward the section of the village that was not affected by the vampire invasion. Shikamaru managed to keep up with Sasuke's pace since he was weak from thirst. They reached the hospital and he left Shikamaru in charge of the two unconscious females, leaving him unaware of the fight which was going on.

'_I need.. Blood...'_

He stalked through the town looking for something, anything_,_ he could drink to get rid of this killer thirst.

He was about to drink from one of the carcasses. They weren't that appetizing, but he needed something. As he was about to bite into it, a group of dogs came into view. He smirked.

He drank his fill before racing off to help his friends.

When he arrived, Kakashi and Itachi were staring each other down, like they would kill each other with only their eyes. '_Did Kakashi fall for a genjutsu?' _ Sasuke thought. Sasuke dashed over to break Kakashi free.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said almost inaudibly, "Itachi has switched sides."

Sasuke paused in his steps in shock.

"Brother. I have no intention of watching you suffer…" Itachi explained, "I will aid you…"

"NOW AKAMARU!" Akamaru (Now in beast human clone) grabbed on to Sai, holding on as firm as he could. "Fang over fang!" Kiba blurted out. Sai just stared.

'_Pitiful plan.' _ He thought. Sai broke free from Akamaru's grip and landed his foot into his stomach, leaving him soaring. Kiba was spinning faster than ever before, the wind got extremely violent, twisting because of Kiba's wrath. As Kiba was about to plant the hit, he stopped spinning, grabbing hold of Sai's arms. '_What's this?'_

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata threw hundreds of blows in mere seconds, and with her final blow, sent Sai flying. A figure appeared over him.

"My turn." Lee said. Lee launch a series of kicks and punches all connecting Sai, sending him to the ground. Before he connected with the earth, Guy sped in front of him.

"Since you cannot die by mere beatings, I will tear you apart!" Guy held on to both of Sai's arms and pulled in opposite directions.

_Ahh!_

Sai quickly wrapped his legs around Guy's hands and pulled them together, breaking the bones.

"Aghn! You-" Before he could start his sentence, Sai planted his foot in his face, causing him to black out. Lee's heart pumped faster, without any time to fully accept what happened to Guy he launched himself at Sai.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" He kicked Sai straight up in the air. Sai still had a straight face, like he felt no pain since the start of the fight. Lee was about to jump after him.

"I'll take it from here Lee" Sasuke leapt into the air towards Sai with a lightning covered Katana.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?..." Sai questioned.

"Ending this." He replied as he ran his blade through Sai's heart. They landed on the ground simultaneously, but one without breath.

"SASUKE!" Kiba blurted.

"No time for this now Kiba, you all stay here, if we need backup, I will inform you." He made his way towards Naruto and Madara. No one questioned his order because they sensed how serious he was.

Naruto and Sasuke's replica had been fighting Madara, the replica looked exhausted, about to break down, but Naruto was boiling with rage, 6 tails held high behind him.

Madara smirked when he sensed Sasuke's presence.

"Its so nice of you to finally join us Sasuke. Your little replica you created to fight for you was getting a tad boring."

'_He knew it was a replica?' _Sasuke thought.

"Maybe you'll be a bit more entertaining? I'd hate if you just sat back and watched me crush your little friend."

'_Remember Naruto, all attacks are useless unless he solidifies.'_

Madara blinked and Sasuke vanished.

"Need to do better Sasuke." Madara stood up and watched Sasuke's blade fade through his chest. "You should remember that I can render all attack useless!" Sasuke stepped back. "Loosing hope already?" Madara pounced at Sasuke.

'_Now, Naruto!' _

Naruto launched a spinning ball of chakra, it spun straight towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of its path and shot a line of lightning on it, increasing its power. The ball of chakra, now swirling through the air made its wait towards Madara.

'_Not bad, they did all of that before I could make myself immune to attacks.' _Madara thought.

Quickly, Madara dodged by jumping into thin air. Instead of falling, Madara stood on air itself! Sasuke and Naruto were shocked.

"Do you think it would be that easy to beat me?" Without hesitation, Naruto plunged his hands into the ground. "What's wrong? Pissed?" Madara joked. Sasuke's body was overwhelmed with electric currents, tearing the ground around him. "Oh, someone's really mad!" Madara continues teasing.

The palms of the nine tails erupted from the earth, stretching towards Madara. One grabbed him and threw him violently towards the ground, once more, Sasuke drove his katana through his chest.

"Nice one, Sasuke."

'_A clone…'_

At that moment, Itachi appeared. "Itachi! It took you that long to finish off Kakashi?" Itachi stood and gazed at Sasuke and Naruto. "Your turn to play Itachi, Get 'em!" Itachi was next seen swooping down towards Naruto like in an unimaginable speed, Sasuke could keep up with him, but Naruto just felt a hard blow to his head and the ground cracked with the pressure. Itachi dashed over to Sasuke and stabbed him in the stomach and ran the kunai straight across.

"Agh!" Sasuke yelled in pain. Itachi held him by his neck and lifted him off his feet, the threw him in the air, where he joined him up there and launched a barrage of punches, kicks and stabs into Sasuke's body.

"RGHHAAAAA!" Naruto gave out a devastating yell and shot into the air, Itachi grabbed his throat and sent him soaring downwards where he crashed into the ground, creating a deep crater.

"Itachi!..." Sasuke was confused, Itachi switched teams didn't he? The air around Naruto began to get hotter and hotter, that anyone close could even get a mild burn. Itachi closed his eyes and all the heat seemed to be engulfing him, sweat began to run down his face like river. '_What's he doing?...'_ Sasuke thought.

"Itachi, finish them and stop wasting time!" Madara commanded. But Naruto steamed with anger, and the more heat he generated, the more surrounded Itachi. "I don't know what you are planning but I am not gonna stand and watch!" Madara look at Sasuke and the both darted towards each other. Sasuke pulled his katana, ready for any attack Madara would try. '_You really like that sword don't you!' _Madara said to himself.

Sasuke slashed at Madara, but he ducked and landed a punch in his chest, then turned into a log. "These amateur tricks won't work Sasuke, I see right through them!" Then he disappeared, Sasuke was in a nearby tree, waiting to strike, but Madara was now behind him, draining all his energy, ready to make a whole in his chest. "Sasuke, I would really have wanted you to be apart of this, but I guess we don't all get what we want." When Madara finished his statement, almost all of Sasuke energy was completely annihilated.

"You're right…" Itachi said, opening his eyes, as the opened, the heat became visible and took the form of a huge serpent. "You won't get what you want either…" While Sasuke saw that Madara was occupied with what Itachi was saying, and moved slightly so he could fall out of the tree. At that same second, the tree was engulfed with unnatural fire, the fire of the nine tails mixed with the dreadful black fire of Itachi's Amaterasu. The tree and everything in it was obliterated. Sasuke's left arm was also set ablaze, but Itachi extinguished it before it could cause serious damage.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"You ok… Naruto?" he asked, panting.

Naruto smiled, going back to normal. "Yea.. I am." He said, also panting heavily.

Kakashi and Kiba ran over to them.

"It's over. You guys look horrible." Kiba said, giving them a toothy grin.

"Shut up." Naruto said, smiling.

Kakashi looked over all of them. "We should get to the hospital. We could all use fixing up. Even you Sasuke." He said, referring to Sasuke's burnt left arm.

"I'm a vampire… I heal fast." Sasuke said, smirking.

They all went to the hospital, Sasuke carrying Naruto since he was in the worst shape out of all of them.

They were met by Hinata, who'd started crying upon seeing Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun.." she said between sniffles.

Sasuke and the others left them together, walking towards the doctors.

"Hinata-chan. Don't cry." He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"B-but you're h-hurt."

Naruto sighed softly and pulled her into his arms. She cried against his chest for a bit before he pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes.

He wiped her tears away with the back of his hands. He tilted her chin up so she'd looked him in the eyes.

"I'm ok Hinata-chan."

"N-Naruto..." she was cut off when his lips met hers.

Her eyes closed slowly and her arms went around his neck. He pulled her closer and deepened their kiss slightly before pulling away.

"See, I'm ok." He said, smiling at her.

She blushed but nodded at him before hugging him again.

"I'm glad you're ok Naruto-kun." She mumbled, pulling away.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE UZUMAKI!"

Naruto's sweat-dropped before stalking over to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled sweetly at Hinata before pulling Naruto down the hall behind her. Ignoring his protests.

'_Oh boy. Poor naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought.


End file.
